


Kadan and Amatus

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dragons, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: I wrote too much angst and needed something fluffy





	Kadan and Amatus

Maker, the things he did for the big lummox. Dorian sighed, tossing the plain box on the bed. Would Bull even know it was the anniversary since the beginning of all this? He honestly had no idea. But Dorian would not be caught unawares, hence the box.

Now. Now he just had to wait. The giant Qunari was training with Cullen’s men, and would not return until night fall. He picked up a random book and sat in the sparse chair, reminding himself once again to find more furniture for Bull’s sleeping quarters.

Stomping footsteps, boisterous laughing. It woke Dorian some time later. Oh balls! He had fallen asleep and missed Bull’s return. He scrambled out of the chair as the door was flung open, reveling a heavily bandaged Iron Bull leaning against the frame.

“We found a dragon!” The big man yelled, swaying slightly. Dorian wasn’t sure if he was drunk or just that injured.

He moved to get his shoulder under Bull to keep him from falling over. “I take it the dragon tried to chew on you? Again?”

“Nah! We killed it good! It only tossed me into the air by the ankle.” Dorian helped him onto the bed, pushing the box over the edge absently.

He tutted over his lover. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” Bull tried to wave off Dorian’s fussing, wincing when he moved his shoulder.

“I’ll live. The Healers have already tended to me. They say I just need a good night’s rest.” His big hand closed around Dorian’s waist. “But I would rather do other things.”

Dorian pulled himself free. “You need a bath is what you need! Noxious oaf!” He went to grab Bull some water and build back up the fire. “But I shall endeavor to see you have some actual rest.”

“Nu uh. Too excited!” He tried to sit up, falling back against the headboard with a grunt. “What was that thump earlier? Something fell off the bed.” Bull tried to twist to lean over and see, stopping with a hiss of pain.

Dorian scurried back, “I’ll get it! Good grief. Can you not listen to anyone with sense?” He placed a large glass of water in Bull’s hand, moving around the bed to pick up the box.

“Here! It’s a gift.” He held it out, feeling his face flush.

Bull took the box, leering at him. “Oh, is it a naughty gift?”

Dorian scoffed, offended. “Decidedly not. Today is a special day, and I wished to celebrate it. That is all.”

“You knew we would kill a dragon? Are you a Seer now?” Bull opened the box slowly, his eye going wide. “Oh. _Oh._ Kadan.”

He pulled out the polished dragon tooth hanging from a silver and black chain. Intricate wiring wrapped the tooth. “I take it you have the other half then?”

Dorian pulled his collar down slightly, reveling the other half. “I had them made to commemorate the anniversary of whatever this is.”

Bull’s hand dropped, the tooth against his chest. “People don’t often surprise me.” He crooked a finger, “Come ‘ere, I need to thank you properly.”

“You need to sleep, Amatus.” Dorian pulled the pendant from Bull and helped him put it on. Dropping a kiss on the larger man’s forehead. “Thank me when you feel better.”


End file.
